nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Collar
Collars are belts that fasten around the neck of a cat or a dog. They come in many types. In Nintendogs and Nintendogs + Cats, collars can be necklaces, scarves, and anything else that can fit around your pet's neck. Note: In Nintendogs, if you try choking or tugging on the dog with the collar, it will decrease your trainer points. Collars Leather Collar The Leather collar comes in 6 colors in Nintendogs and 7 colors in Nintendogs + Cats. DS: "This ageless design of rich leather is perfect for pets. It comes in six colors." 3DS: "This classic design of rich leather is great for everyday wear." 'Beaded Collar' 3DS: "This collar is made entirely from beads--even the strawberries." 'Bell Collar' 3DS: "This slim collar, with its little bell, is perfect for kittens." 'Camo Collar' DS: "This collar is for this puppy that wants to show the world its tough side." 3DS: "This convert collar shows off any pet's rough and tough side." 'Classy Collar' 3DS NTSC: "This cashmere collar is not only absurdly soft but also chic." 3DS PAL: "This cashmere collar is not only wonderfully soft, but also chic." 'Denim Collar' DS: "This durable collar survives the wear of everyday use and shrinks to fit!" 'Dot Collar' DS: "This colorful, pop-art-style collar is perfect for adding a flair to your puppy's neck." '' '''3DS NTSC:' "This pop-art collar matches well with other bright accessories." 3DS PAL: "Feminine but not too sweet, this collar always looks chic." 'Diamond Collar' 3DS: "A 20-carat diamond sparkles in the center of this exquisite collar." 'Faux-Crocodile Collar' 3DS: "Go for the dangerous-reptile look with this faux-crocodile collar." 'Faux-Python Collar' 3DS: "A collar for the hard-rocker pet who likes to be on stage." 'Faux-Leopard Collar' 3DS: "This classic leopard print, for admirers of the silent hunter." 'Faux-Zebra Collar' 3DS: "This collar takes style to the wild side with a faux-zebra print." 'Flower Collar' DS: "This pink-and-white design is very popular with female puppies." 3DS NTSC: "This pink-and-white design is very popular with female pets." 3DS PAL: "This adorable flower motif has an air of sweet innocence." 'Heart Collar' 3DS: "This lovely collar is sure to capture everyone's heart." 'Hibiscus Lei' 3DS: "This Hawaiian-themed collar has a joyful, tropical feel about it." 'Japanese Print Collar' The Japanese Print collar comes in 3 colors in the 3DS versions; Blue, Red, and green. In the DS versions it is only available in green. DS: "This collar is popular among Japanese dog breeds." 3DS: "This collar's exotic design will always stand out on a sidewalk." 3DS: "This deep-red print design is like that of an exquisite silk scarf." 3DS: "This unusual blue pattern will suit more sophisticated pets." 'Lucky Collar (DS)'[[Lucky Collar|/'Southwest Collar (3DS)']] DS: "This collar features a special stone that brings good luck." 3DS: "This leather collar is studded with pieces of real turquoise." 'Platinum Collar' DS: "The platinum buckle on this collar instantly boosts the wearer's cool factor." 3DS: "This extravagant collar sports a hefty, solid platinum buckle." 'Rainbow Collar (DS)'/'Rainbow Ring (3DS)' DS: "This saucy collar is perfect for dogs with colorful personalities." 3DS: "This saucy collar is perfect for pets with colorful personalities." 'Rhinestone Collar (DS)'/'Glitzy Collar' (3DS) DS: "This audacious collar is covered in precious gems from end to end." 3DS: "This sparkly collar is encrusted with glittering rhinestones." 'Spiked Collar' DS: "This collar is a must-have for all wild, punk-rock puppies." 3DS NTSC: "This metal-spiked collar is just right for pets with a wild side." 3DS PAL: "The metal spikes on this collar will suit pets with a wild streak." 3DS: "Even the sweetest little furball will look tough with this collar." 'Star Collar' 3DS: "It doesn't get more sparkly than this glittering, starry collar." 'Striped Collar' 3DS: "The diagonal stripes on this collar are 'in' this season." 'Victory Collar' 3DS: "A prestigious collar only awarded to competition champions." 'Woven Collar' DS: "This collar is made of woven strands of extra leather." 3DS: "This unique collar is made of woven strands of extra leather." Necklaces 'Black Pearl Necklace' 3DS: "Beautiful black pearls line this striking and refined necklace." 'Lace Necklace' 3DS: "With its lovely pink lace, this collar is simply adorable." 'Leather Necklace' 3DS: "This thin leather necklace looks dainty around any pet's neck." 'Metal-Link Necklace' 3DS: "This metal collar has a sharp and snappy look for urban pets." Note: It says "Paradise" on it. 'Pearl Necklace' DS: "The perfect accessory for female pups who want to exude an air of elegance." 3DS: "An opulent necklace of beautiful black pearls for a classy look." 'Royal Heirloom Necklace' 3DS: "This magnificent necklace is draped with priceless gems." 'Silver Necklace' 3DS: "A sweet accessory for a pretty little pet." Scarves 'Kid's Bandanna' 3DS: "This little bandanna is decorated with a big, bright star." 'Men's Scarf' 3DS PAL: "This scarf imparts a handsome and mature look to any pet." 3DS NTSC: "This handsome scarf makes your pets look cultured and refined." 'Red Knit Scarf' 3DS: "This vivid red scarf will spice up any outfit." 'Woman's/Ladies' Scarf' 3DS PAL: "A warm, soft scarf for elegant lady pups and kittens." 3DS NTSC: "This warm, fluffy scarf is for elegant pups and kittens." Gallery Camo.png|Camo Collar (DS) Denim.png|Denim Collar (DS) Dots.png|Dot Collar (DS) Flowercollar.png|Flower Collar (DS) Japaneseprint.png|Japanese-Print Collar (DS) Luckycollar.png|Lucky Collar (DS) Platinumcollar.png|Platnium Collar (DS) Rainbowcollar.png|Rainbow Collar (DS) Rhinestone.png|Rhinestone Collar (DS) Spikes.png|Spiked Collar (DS) Wovencollar.png|Woven Collar (DS) Nintendogs Cats 231.jpg|Faux-Python Collar (3DS) Bellcollar.jpg|Red Bell Collar (3DS) DSCF2534.JPG|White Dot Collar (3DS) Metallinkneck.jpg|Metal-Link Necklace (3DS) DSCF2542.JPG|Black Dot Collar (3DS) DSCF2543.JPG|White Pearl Necklace (3DS) DSCF2546.JPG|Black Pearl Necklace (3DS) DSCF2547.JPG|Camo Collar (3DS) DSCF2549.JPG|Striped Collar (3DS) DSCF2550.JPG|Rainbow Ring (3DS) DSCF2552.JPG|Beaded Collar (3DS) DSCF2554.JPG|Silver Necklace (3DS) DSCF2557.JPG|Classy Collar (3DS) DSCF2559.JPG|Faux-Crocodile Collar (3DS) DSCF2566.JPG|Platinum Collar (3DS) DSCF2569.JPG|Woven Collar (3DS) DSCF2570.JPG|Flower Collar (3DS) DSCF2576.JPG|Red Spiked Collar (3DS) DSCF2577.JPG|Black Spiked Collar (3DS) DSCF2578.JPG|Glitzy Collar (3DS) DSCF2580.JPG|Victory Collar (3DS) DSCF2581.JPG|Kid's Bandanna (3DS) DSCF2591.JPG|Star Collar (3DS) DSCF2595.JPG|Lace Necklace (3DS) DSCF2601.JPG|Heart Collar (3DS) DSCF2602.JPG|Leather Necklace (3DS) DSCF2608.JPG|Red Knit Scarf (3DS) Sheltie wearing a green leather collar .JPG|A dog wearing the Green Leather Collar. HNI 0017.jpg|A dog wearing the Blue Leather Collar Beaded Collar.JPG|A dog wearing the Beaded Collar. Striped Collar.JPG|A dog wearing the Striped Collar. HNI 0073 (17).jpg|A dog wearing the Faux-Zebra Collar. Category:Supplies Category:Nintendogs Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Nintendogs Items Category:Nintendogs + Cats Items